Welcome To My Life
by Mini Maslow
Summary: "Bernadette you have the perfect life." No,worse and guess...now I'm in highschool. The place where all my regrets start. For Anti-Bullying Day!The title is based off Simple Plan's song but no this isn't a song fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is for anti-bullying day. This is going to be a multi-chapter, but less updated because I have 3 stories now!Also, this chapter doesn't have much BTR in it sorry! So hope you like it!**

Key:

**Bold,Translation (if Spanish is first)**

_Italics,Thoughts (if no dialogue is written)_

_Italics,Sarcastically (if in quotes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bernadette's POV<strong>

**At School**

I barely got to school and was going to first period, which is math. Ugh, test day.

"Hey it's dumb ass." a kid called, as I walked in. Yeah, they found out I'm dyslexic thanks to my "best friend" Lexi or Alexa.

"Buenos Dias!" exclaimed my Spanish teacher,Señora Rosa, exclaimed. **(good morning)**

"Good Morning." we all said, in unison.

"Today is Spanish quiz day,since you have the big test next Bernadette you have German on here too."Señora Rosa, explained passing the test.

"Okay." I replied, I was studying German a long time ago and now it pops again.

**(A/N this is a test so it is in bold. Her answers will be in regular. Also the right answers will be later this chapter. Also the date is still early days in school.)**

**Name:****Bernadette A. Thorne** **Period #:1** **Date:9/20/12**

**Cat Gato**

**House Casa **

**Beach ****Playa **

**School ****Escuela **

**Lamp ****Lámpara**

**?/5**

**Dog Hund **

**Cat ****Katze **

**Red ****Rot **

**Blue ****Blau **

**Cloud ****IDK**

**?/5**

I turned in my test and took out a book. I was reading _Perfect by Natasha Friend. _It's all about this girl and how her little sister finds her barfing on purpose. And she gets sent to some anorexic rehab center thing.

gave me my score and I did pretty good. My grade note said:

Bernadette A. Thorne P.#1

Spanish: 100%

German: 80%

Notes: Try next time, don't put I Don't Know.

I picked up my backpack and left, adjusting my grey beanie as I left. I was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, a grey and white striped hoodie, my favorite beanie, black and white checkered Vans. And I'm one of the only girls who carries a backpack which is a purple,aqua, and black striped Jansport back pack.

**At Lunch**

I was sitting with my friend Ariana, but I call her Ariel, since she looks like the is the only time I see her besides, beginning and after school. She is in advanced classes so I don't see her.

Across our two person table was a round one where Big Time Rush was staring. James is my favorite but he would probably go for one of the Perfs. Abbreviation of perfect, I wonder how they abbreviate or talk in IM all day.

"Are you staring at James again?" she asked, snapping me awake.

"Shut up! Just because you're dating Danny, doesn't mean _I _can't stare at cute boys." I replied, Danny looked a little like Joel from Freak Morice. (band on You Tube)

"Shush it! He is a senior it would be awkward here at school." She replied,laughing.

"Wow, nice excuse." I replied, when I turned around James was walking over here.

"Shh. He's coming!" I told Ariel, she got the sign.

"Hey Bernadette and Ariel? I have two concert tickets and was wondering if you girls wanted to come to our LA show." James stated, smiling his perfect smile.

"Um sure! Thanks James." I told him, he handed us the tickets. Inside I was obsessing but on the outside I looked like nothing.

"So see you girls later." He said, smiling then walking away.

"Uh huh! We got tickets!" We both said in unison.

The bell rung right then and we both went to out separate classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip End Of The Day<strong>

**(This is where bullying comes in)**

"Dumb ass, where do you think you're going?" Amanda said, she was part of the Perfs.**(took that from How to Rock) **

"What do you want?" I replied, turning to face her. She was followed by 3 _more _blondies which are Sandy,Lexi ,and Jazmin.

"You are gonna back away from James. Okay I've seen your journal or should I say diary?" Amanda smirked, with Lexi holding my diary. It was a Skelanimals journal,I bought a while back.

"Wh-where did y-you get that?" I stuttered looking in shock, and right there was James,Carlos,Logan and Kendall getting into a red mini van driven by Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, I happened to find it in your partly opened locker." Lexi said, smiling.

"You bitch!" I said, I ran near them and stood there. I would've hit her but I couldn't.

"Where you gonna hit us. I mean you'd miss seeing you don't have your glasses on." Sandy replied, slapping me.

I just stood there when here came the football team.

"You take care of her now." Jazmin said, all the Perfs leaving.

They took me to an ally where I thought they were gonna rape me. But no it was all beat me down. My ribs hurt, my wrist was probably fractured, and I had a limp when I walked a while.

"Bee! Is that you? MOM STOP THE CAR!" Ariel yelled, hopping off the car.

"Bee, what happened? Danny come help me!" she asked, calling her to come.

"The Perfs sent the jocks to beat me. But don't say please." I begged. She nodded, then Danny came and they both helped me into her mom's Escalate.

"Bernadette, we are taking you to the hospital honey." Mrs. Simmons told me.

* * *

><p><strong>We are ending it here. This is only the first chapter, and there is more to come!Also I did it on an OC being bullied because I really wanted to write a complete story and I didn't think I could bully a BTR boy!<strong>

**-Mickey aka Mini Maslow**

**R3x Read,Review,Reccomend **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the new chapter of Welcome To My Life, and let me put a small extra author note! This is for Kidnapping and Abuse Awareness Day,LaterTatersBTR this is for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bernadette's POV<strong>

**At The Hostpital**

My mom came rushing into my room with my brother, Dakota, and his girlfriend,Danielle Grey (or Dani) is a tan brunette, that my brother met at some music is a great singer almost like Selena Gomez, but with a stronger voice.

"Bernadette! What happened?" My mom asked, I tried to think of an excuse.

_Umm, I ran and fell. NOPE! Maybe I got hit by a car! Wait WHAT! Hmm..._

"I was walking in the hall way and everyone shoved and I fell." I replied, drinking some orange juice they gave me. _I wonder if she believed me..._

"Miss Adams (remarried mom) may I talk to you, for a minute." Doctor Rodriguez asked.

"Umm sure!" my mom replied, getting back up.I could hear a faint whisper, seeing my brother and his girlfriend were talking to each other.

"Samantha, Bernadette has a twisted ankle,not too major, her wrist was bruised, but swelling has gone done. And she had 3 broken ribs."the doctor said,putting some hair behind her ear, looking at her clipboard.

My mom gasps as they talk more about my injuries. I also have to be here for at least 3 days, so no school,no cutting, no nothing!

_Wait my scars! No,no,no,no,n- MY MOM CAN'T FIND OUT!_

"Dakota! I'm hungry and mom is coming can you get me a pudding?" I asked, watching my mom come in.

"Sure,Dani come on." He says, Dani walks over pulling her skinny jeans up.

"Bernadette turns out that you got stitches on your left wrist too. And I have to go to work so bye honey." my mom said, hugging me and exiting my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bernadette POV <strong>**Time Skip:Sunday**

I am finally out of the hospital, and am at more like the restroom in my bedroom.I finally get to do what takes away my stress. Cut.

I grabbed my special blade,disinfectant,gloves (fingerless), a gauze,and a cotton pad. I cleaned up the blade and smiled.

I grabbed the blade,slowly putting it against my skin. It went deep,but not the deep where I went to the hospital, but deep to make pleasure roam freely around me.I took it off and watched the red liquid fall into the sink.

_Time For Round 2._

I hissed as I put the blade into my skin once more. I let tears fall down my face, but that was just my outside emotion. Inside I felt this is one step closer to what everyone wants me to do. **Die.**

Somebody knocked on my restroom door.

"Bee, can you hurry I have to pee!"Dani said, knocking more.

"Ok, wait up!"I replied. I disinfected my wounds, which stung as hell, then wrapped some gauze around it.I easily slipped on my glove and grabbed my crutches. Then, I opened the door and wobbled off to the dinner table.

"Woo! KFC!" I said, I grabbed my favorite. Pop corn chicken,mashed potatoes with grav,a biscuit, and a Sprite.

"Hey, why did Dani go to my private restroom?" I asked Dakota.

He flipped his brunette locks and replied, "She thought you were having period troubles."

I just drank some sprite and continued I was done I hurried upstairs and started my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Bernadette's POV<strong>

**At School**

"Hey Bernadette!" James called, I stopped.

"What's up?" I asked, I guess he wanted to tag along to my trip to the library.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school, you know to study for our test tomorrow." He replied, smiling.

"What do you want? I know we don't have ANY test in Spanish,Science, or Math. Which are the classes we have together." I asked, looking at my crush.

"See I don't have a date for the movies. And everyone thinks I'm taking a Perf. when I really don't ant to so..." he trailed off.

"I'll go James, I just have to call my mum after school." I replied, smiling.

"Okay, but we'll see if one date is enough." James said, winking and leaving with his friends.

"Oh my lord! I am going out with James Diamond! I need to text Ariel!" I whispered to myself running to the library. It was the one place we could use our phones.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I am sorry it was short. And I am aware this chapter NO ABUSE, but isn't Bernadette kinda getting abuse at school?And for some reason the doc edit keeps deleted my abbreviations! :( <strong>

**-Mickey aka Mini Maslow R3x:Read,Review, & Reccomend**


End file.
